


Blood Test

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Angel Dust's disorder acts up in hell so he has to get testedSequel to Angel's Disorder
Kudos: 4





	Blood Test

Post Story On March 18  
Blood Test (Sequel To Angel's Disorder)

Angel Dust was in his bedroom as Vaggie rubbed his shoulders as he sighed while she relaxed him. 

"Thanks Vaggie" He said sighing. She shook her head. 

"No problem hon...." Vaggie said but then saw something concerning

...Hon...I think you might need another blood test...." Vaggie said seeing the red spots on Angel's chest. He shivered up in fear and Vaggie pulled him into a hug

"Oh sweetie come here. I know you dont like needles but your Disorder requires you to get them for now. You dont want your platelet count to go below safe levels. 

"I hate blood tests...I wish this crappy disorder would just go away!" He cried before sobbing in Vaggie's arms. Vaggie rocked back and forth with him in her embrace

"I know baby I know. ITP isn't fun for anyone" she whispered. Angel just sobbed loudly. 

"I hate this!!" He sobbed tears leaking. from his eyes. She wiped them away and continued comforting him 

"Its okay Nobody likes ITP hon it's going to be okay though you have me Charlie Cherri Alastor. You have a whole support group down here." She whispered. 

"But now I have to deal with this along with redemption" he sobbed. She shook her head. 

"Your just about redeemed hon...if you get to heaven you wont have to deal with it anymore" She said shaking her head. He just kept crying not saying anything else. 

She kept hugging him trying to calm him down. He was terrified. He hated needles and this stupid rare blood disorder. He just wanted it gone but knew it would only go away If he ascended but he doubted Vaggie thinking it might take longer than she was guessing. 

She kept hugging him as she listened to his sobbing. She would leave now to get the kit but she wanted to stay by his side to make sure he was alright. 

He kept crying so she just comforted him tears ran down his face. He hated his Disorder and the last time he had his blood drawn was scary but at the same time he knew that he couldnt risk low platelets 

Finally he stopped crying and Vaggie looked up at him as she pulled way. 

"Are you ready now hon?" She whispered. He nodded crying and Vaggie went to get the kit. 

When she came back she had a butterfly needle from her blood test kit in which she bought immediatly after thet found out that Angel had ITP. 

She unzipped it and revealed a few tourniquets as Angel sat down in front of her still wiping away a few tears. 

Angel was nervous as he watched Vaggie. Charlie walked in and saw what was going on. 

"Is his..." she began to ask refering to his platelets 

"Yes I'm going to see how low....have you talked to Lucifer about why Angel is experiencing something a human normally does" Vaggie said setting it up. Charlie sighed and rubbed her temple distraught

"Yes I did. He says he doesnt know why Angel developed the disorder that he has. Yes demons can develop problems down here. But Angel is the first one in hell who has ITP" Charlie said explaining rubbing Angel's back 

"Well we will keep investigating it. It doesnt help that the condition is so rare in the human world either" Vaggie said. 

"I dont want to do this right now can we please do this later." Angel begged Vaggie sighed sadly but understood why Angle was freaking out. Nobody liked needles. 

"I'm sorry Angel but this cant wait." Vaggie said shaking her head 

"I hate this" He cried. She gave a comforting look

"Its okay...I don't think anybody likes this" Vaggie said. Charlie then undid Angel's dress coat and pulled it off she then pulled Angel in her lap and restrained him lovingly by throwing her arms around his waist

He started to hyperventilate which broth hurt them to see. They hated that Angel had to deal with this. 

"Angel you need to stay absolutely still." Vaggie warned with love. He didnt list and tried to pull free. 

"Angel stop!" Charlie warned holding as best as she could. He cried and begged them not to do this. It was upsetting Charlie 

"NO IT HURTS!!!" Angel cried out. Charlie closed her eyes as she could feel her heart shatter hearing that. She loved Angel to death it absolutely sucked that he had to deal with this 

"I know buddy I know" Vaggie comforted tying a tourniquet around his arm proceeding to find a vein making him hyperventilate. 

"Angel baby breath just breath and dont think about the needle look away and think about how much fun your gonna have with Cherri." Charlie said comforting him 

"Dont think about the needle Angel. Think about Cherri or or Fatnuggets" Vaggie said. Angel Dust still hyperventilate but still looked away and had his eyes shut tight kicking his legs franticly as he tried moving in Charlie's lap 

"Its going to be quick very quick just dont think about the needle" Charlie said. Vaggie finally inserted the needle and Angel sobbed. Charlie kissed his head and just comforted him 

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAARLIEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOWWWWW!!!" He said as he yelled kicking franticly.

"Its almost over hon its almost over shhhhh" She comforted as Vaggie drew his blood. 

Charlie covered his eyes to help him not look at it as Vaggie filled several tubes 

"Angel your doing such a great job your almost done sweetheart" Vaggie comforted as Angel screamed. Charlie had tears falling down her cheeks.

Finally they finished and Vaggie removed the needle and put pressure on Angel's puncture site. 

"Your done Angel." Vaggie informed him. He still sobbed thought but was thankful that it was over. 

"See how quick that was Angel. You did such a good job we are proud of you hon" Charlie said. Angel kept sobbing as he was comforted by both Charlie and Vaggie. They tested his blood in the meantime that they comfoted him. 

They gave Angel a tissue and let him go while Charlie wiped her tears away, he turned to Charlie and hugged her tightly sobbing. 

"You were so good for us Sweetie we love you" Vaggie said rubbing his back. He sobbed but nodded violently as he just kept crying. 

"Finally he calmed down and wiped his tears. He then spoke to them

"Thanks guys...what's my reading" He asked.

"Its not back yet we will let you know." She said. Angel then frowned hoping theh werent disappointed he kept acting like this. 

"You dont get mad at my reactions do you?" He asked them both. They both spoke. 

"No absolutley not. Vaggie isnt mad either we both understand that blood tests are no fun. We will help you with will with you each time you have to get one" Charlie asked. 

"I wish I didnt have itp" He mumbled. Vaggie kissed his forehead awwing sympathetically. 

"No one does hon no one does. But its okay we will always try and help you when you have to get another blood draw." Charlie stated. Vaggie nodded as she agreed. 

"Thank you both of you...I love you guys" he said. They both kissed him 

"We love you to." Vaggie and Charlie said. They soon got the results back and saw they were a bit low again so they kept watch of him for a fe days till they were back up. 

After this Charlie Vaggie and Cherri Bomb got together and increased their supervision of Angel. Cherri made sure to always Watch over Angel as he and her went our to hang out and made plans to contact Charlie and Vaggie if he experienced signs of low platelets 

Charlie and Vaggie made sure that they would cushion the place in case he also got low blood platelets and made sure to test him after everytime he got sick. If Angel had to go through with this for the rest of his eternity unless he got to be redeemed then they would help him through it no matter what. Angel was very greatdup for all three of them. Even if he hated needles he understood that it was necessary. Angel went about his day to try and forget what had happened as it was over and done with now. Soon he was in a good mood again and he laughed along with Cherri Charlie and Vaggie as it was done for now. He enjoyed the rest of the day.


End file.
